


Butterfly (몽중)

by cubhyunjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cabin trip, Changmin has a crush on Chanhee, Chanhee and Sunwoo are childhood best friends, College AU, Crossdressing, Cute, Fluff, Its just super cute and fluffy okay, M/M, Neopronouns are used, Not Beta Read, idk how to tag, kind of but not really, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: chanhee : fashion major, adorable pixie, honey like vocals. everyone either wants to be them, or be with him.changmin : dance major, devilishly handsome (he’s a demon), out of this world dancing ability. everyone both respects and lusts after him.the two have never met despite their overlapping friend group. however it seems that fate would bring them together when they get roomed together for a camping trip their friends drag them on.orchanhee and changmin are both friends with sunwoo but have never met. this changes when sunwoo cooks up a plan to bring his friends together with a week long cabin trip.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Kim Sunwoo/Ju Haknyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric, Kim Younghoon/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 50





	Butterfly (몽중)

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! i hope you all like this, but before i start this i want to make some of the pronouns clear cause it might get confusing !! i'm going to put each person's pronouns/neopronouns and what creature/mythical being they are so hopefully it helps !!
> 
> chanhee : fairy / pixie (he/they)  
> changmin : demon (he/him)  
> kevin : bunny (bun/he)  
> jacob : bear (cub/he)  
> sangyeon : vampire (he/him)  
> haknyeon : angel (they/them)  
> juyeon : nekomata (two tailed cat) (he/they)  
> hyunjae : werewolf (pup/he)  
> sunwoo : dragon (he/they)  
> eric : snake (he/him)  
> younghoon : siren (koi/he)
> 
> with chanhee, sunwoo, and juyeon i switch between he and they a lot for them so i hope that doesn't get too confusing. i hope you guys enjoy !!!

Choi Chanhee. Fashion major and cute pixie that everyone adores. Everything about Chanhee radiates sophistication and royalty, even if they themself feel as if they aren’t. Chanhee truly never unstands the college’s fascination with himself. Despite most of the school falling at his feet, Chanhee only has a small select group of friends whom they had lunch with everyday. He loves his friends, he truly does, until they pull something stupid like they’re doing right now. 

“A cabin? For a week? Are you perhaps, insane?” Chanhee’s iridescent wings flitter as he turns his attention to Sunwoo, a dragon hybrid. 

“Come on! It’d be a chance for my two friend groups to finally intermingle! You’d only have to share a room with one other person!” Sunwoo looks down at their frozen food, Sunwoo letting a small flame leave his throat to cook his meal quickly, “Chanhee please!” 

“You’re the last person who has to agree. Even Ji Changmin agreed to go,” Kevin, a bunny wiggles buns nose as bun takes a bite of Jacob’s ice cream. 

“Ji Changmin? You mean Sunwoo’s infamous dancing friend that I’ve never met?” Chanhee takes a sip of his boba tea before running a hand through their hair. 

“I seriously have no idea how you have never met him. He’s one of the biggest names on campus. Right behind our crown pixie prince Choi Chanhee,” Haknyeon, an angel, giggles and plays with their boyfriends’ fingers. 

“Easy. Chanhee is a fashion major, Changmin is a dance major. They’re on opposite sides of the campus,” Jacob, a bear, shakes cubs head and presses cubs lips to Kevin’s forehead as bun snuggles into Jacob’s side. 

“We hang out with Sunwoo’s other friends sometimes though,” Eric, a snake hybrid, flicks his tongue out slightly before leaning into Sunwoo and Haknyeon’s bodies. 

“That’s because everytime we go to hang out with them, Chanhee conveniently has a fashion project they have to finish,” Sunwoo shakes their head before laughing as Chanhee’s wings flitter angrily. 

“It’s not my fault that my fashion assignment deadlines are random,” Chanhee sticks his tongue out, “Anyways, why are you all trying to convince me to go on this stupid camping trip anyways?” 

“Chanhee, let’s face it,” Jacob looks at Chanhee while flashing a small smile, “You only have us as friends. You need to get out more and make new friends. It’s a perfect idea! It’s people that Sunwoo trusts, so you should know that they’re all good people. Come on Chanhee. Please!” Jacob pouts, cubs eyes watering slightly. 

“What do I get out of it?” Chanhee takes one of Eric’s pineapple pieces as they look at Sunwoo. 

“You get new friends! I’ll clean our dorm for a week after the camping trip! Please just come Chanhee!” Sunwoo pouts and looks at Chanhee with his big sparkling eyes.

And how could Chanhee say no to his best friend when they gave him that look? 

Now Chanhee wasn’t  _ nervous _ per se, more just riddled with anxiety that these friends of Sunwoo’s would absolutely pummel Chanhee into the ground. Chanhee is nervously sitting on the cabin couch as all of Sunwoo’s friends walk inside the cabin and gather in the living room. So far only three of them have shown up, one of them saying the other two would be late. Chanhee’s wings have almost folded in on themselves with how nervous they are. None of the new boys have introduced themselves to Chanhee, they just set their bags to the side and sit on the floor before talking amongst themselves. Chanhee looks over at Sunwoo, Sunwoo blowing a small fire into the fireplace to warm the cabin up. Sunwoo turns around and rolls his eyes as he looks at the three boys sitting on the floor. 

“Chanhee isn’t going to bite you three! Talk to him! You’re a lot bigger than they are so you’re making them nervous. Assure the pretty pixie baby that you’re not going to eat him!” Sunwoo rolls his eyes before walking towards the kitchen where Haknyeon and Eric are. 

“Hi Chanhee! I’m Sangyeon. I use he, him pronouns. I’m a vampire!” Sangyeon smiles at Chanhee, their wings slowly starting to flitter as Sangyeon introduces himself. 

“Hello. I’m Juyeon, I’m a nekomata,” Juyeon wraps his tails around his thighs for emphasis, “I use he, they pronouns! It’s nice to finally meet you!” Juyeon’s ears twitch happily as Chanhee giggles softly. 

“I’m Younghoon,” the third male with light blue scales that wrap around kois shoulder and collarbone smiles at Chanhee, “I use koi and he pronouns. I’m a siren. So be careful that you don’t fall in love with me,” Younghoon winks at Chanhee, Sangyeon scoffing, “I’m joking. Sangyeon is my fiance,” Younghoon grins at Chanhee, “I’m glad we finally get to meet you!” 

“It’s nice to meet you three! You all seem sweet. I’m Choi Chanhee, I use he, they pronouns!” Chanhee grins and fixes his crop top before looking over at Sunwoo who hands Chanhee a hoodie, “What’s this for?” 

“I do not need Changmin keeling over the moment the horned idiot meets you,” Sunwoo glares at the cabin door as Chanhee slips the hoodie on, “Speaking of. Where is he and Hyunjae?” 

“They’re going to be a bit late. Pup was having trouble with Changmin and helping him finish packing,” Juyeon laughs and waves as Jacob and Kevin walk inside the cabin, “Hey guys!” 

“Hey Juyeon. Hey Chanhee!” Kevin smiles and sets buns suitcase next to Chanhee’s, Jacob setting cubs suitcase next to Kevin’s.

“Who all are we missing?” Jacob looks around the room and into the kitchen, “Hyunjae and Changmin,” Jacob nods and walks into the kitchen when Eric waves cub inside the kitchen. 

“Did Sunwoo tell you the room situation?” Kevin looks over at Chanhee who nods their head and messes with the holes in his jeans, “Are you okay with that? Because Jacob and I already talked and cub is willing to trade rooms so you and I would share.” 

“No. I need to do this for me okay? Despite everyone thinking I’m some high and mighty pixie prince doesn’t mean I am. I’m not even a prince. I’m just a silly little pixie with too much anxiety,” Chanhee laughs softly, their wings fluttering as Kevin grins and hugs Chanhee tightly. 

For the next twenty minutes, the five in the cabin’s main living room talk about their majors and how their classes are going. Chanhee showed the group his newest project’s concept design, the four looking at the sketches in shock. The group starts to talk about the concept design when the cabin door opens, two males walking inside the cabin. Chanhee’s wings immediately fold in on themselves at the sight of the horned male who he assumes is Changmin. 

“Sunwoo, a storm is coming. So we either need to decide what to eat and go get it now, or we eat whatever is here already I guess,” the male besides the demon looks at Sunwoo who nods his head. 

“Haknyeon, Eric, and I did grocery shopping for the night . We got dinner and some snacks so it should tide us over until tomorrow morning. Then we can all go grocery shopping tomorrow,” Sunwoo smiles at the older, “What took you two so long?” 

“Don’t even start with me. I’m not in the mood. I had to deal with the horned dickhead who forgot we left today! Making me scream in front of Choi Chanhee,” the guy rolls their eyes before looking over at Chanhee, “Hi! I’m Hyunjae. I’m a werewolf! I use pup and he pronouns. I’m sorry I’m late to meet the infamous Choi Chanhee,” Hyunjae smiles before pup sits next to Juyeon. 

“I promise I’m not that special, but I’m glad that I can finally meet you!” Chanhee grins before looking over at Sunwoo, “How off limits is doing homework on this trip?” 

“You touch your homework, I break your pencils. Whatever homework you have, you better finish it up tonight,” Sunwoo looks at Chanhee who groans and quickly grabs one of his colored pencils before starting to work on his concept sketches, “Changmin. Are you going to introduce yourself?” 

“Maybe,” Changmin glares at Sunwoo who smirks as their hands begin glowing, Changmin putting his hands up in defense before he turns to Chanhee, “Hi! I’m Ji Changmin. I’m a demon. I use he, him pronouns. We’ll be sharing a room together,” Changmin holds his hand out for Chanhee to shake. 

Chanhee stands up, the hoodie falling to Chanhee’s mid thigh before shaking Changmin’s hand and smiling, “The infamous Ji Changmin. Dancing machine. We meet at last,” Chanhee grins as Changmin nods. 

“The rooms have everyone’s names on it, so feel free to go and put your stuff in your rooms,” Eric looks at the group while pointing a wooden spoon at them, “Get the stuff out of the living room.” 

The group mumbles a quick agreement before taking their suitcases to their respective rooms once they find them. Chanhee walks into the room just after Changmin who seems to have already chosen a bed, Sunwoo previously telling Changmin that Chanhee didn’t care. Chanhee sets their suitcase on the bed before sighing softly as he looks at his sketchbook. Chanhee groans and face plants the pillows. 

“Are you okay Chanhee?” Changmin looks at Chanhee who shakes their head and holds up their sketchbook, “What’s wrong with it?” 

“The outfit. Something is missing from it, and I can’t tell. I’m not allowed to work on homework though,” Chanhee sighs and closes his sketchbook before standing up and getting his pajamas out for after dinner, “Not that it matters. This assignment isn’t due for three weeks.” 

“Damn, Sunwoo was right. You really do need to loosen up a bit,” Changmin smirks over at Chanhee who glares back at Changmin, “What? I’m just being honest!” 

“And I will honestly shove my colored pencils where they don’t belong!” Chanhee throws a pillow at Changmin who laughs and throws a pillow back at Chanhee. 

“We should probably head back down stairs. I think I heard Haknyeon yelling at us for dinner,” Changmin smiles at Chanhee who nods and slips the hoodie off, his cropped hoodie and pierced belly button now on display, Changmin’s eyes immediately locking onto the silver metal.

“You coming?” Chanhee holds his hand out for Changmin to grab, Changmin grabbing his hand and pulling himself up so they can walk to dinner together. 

Chanhee and Changmin arrive at the giant dinner table, Sunwoo glaring at Changmin who seems to once again be looking at Chanhee’s piercing. Chanhee and Changmin sit down across from each other, Haknyeon and Eric wanting to sit next to Chanhee instead. 

“Chanhee did that hurt?” Younghoon looks over at Chanhee, koi biting kois lip. 

“My belly button? Not really! The piercer that I went to was amazing! I can give you their contact info if you’d like. I think it would suit you,” Chanhee grins and fixes their hoodie sleeves as Younghoon grins and nods. 

“Yes please! That would be awesome. I’ve been too scared to go and Sangyeon can’t be around siren blood or he’ll go nuts,” Younghoon shakes kois head and kisses Sangyeon’s cheek. 

“If I’m not busy I can go with you! It’d be a great time to pierce my tongue! It could be our first friend date! Younghoon is now my new best friend and no one can say otherwise,” Chanhee giggles as Younghoon laughs happily. 

“Oh god Chanhee’s already replacing Sunwoo and we haven’t even been here for two hours,” Kevin laughs and pokes Sunwoo’s cheek. 

“It’s the siren in me. I’ll have all of you wrapped around my fin by the end of the week,” Younghoon winks at the group as Haknyeon and Eric dish out food. 

“Good luck with that Younghoon,” Hyunjae rubs pups cheek against Juyeon’s shoulder, “Juyeonie. You’re wearing my cologne.” 

“You literally bought us the exact same cologne baby,” Juyeon laughs and kisses pups nose, their tail wrapping around pups waist. 

“They’re grossly domestic,” Sunwoo shakes his head as the group laughs and nods. 

“Chanhee, do you know if the piercing place you went to used non silver laced needles at all and jewelry?” Sangyeon smiles at Chanhee who tilts their head in thought, their wings fluttering behind them. 

“I think so. If I’m not mistaken the piercer was a vampire so they’re vampire friendly!” Chanhee grabs his fork before looking at the group, “Can we eat now? I’m hungry.” 

“Dig in guys!” Eric smiles at the group as everyone begins to eat their food happily. 

After dinner and pajamas, everyone gathers in the main living room to watch some movies. Chanhee has switched his jeans and crop top hoodie to a cute totoro onesie. Changmin had stayed downstairs seeing as he was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. Chanhee grabs his sketchbook and some colored pencils before walking down the stairs and sitting on one of the couches by Changmin. 

“What movie are we watching first?” Younghoon asks as koi leans back against the couch, Sangyeon laying his head on kois lap. 

“Sunwoo let Changmin pick,” Haknyeon lays their head on Eric’s lap, their legs laying across Sunwoo’s lap. 

“That is a terrible idea. Why would you let him choose the movie?” Hyunjae looks over at Sunwoo who laughs and shrugs, “I’m so sorry.” 

“Fuck you Sunwoo,” Juyeon whines and hides their face in Hyunjae’s chest as the title screen shows up on the television. 

Chanhee looks up from his sketchbook before glaring at Changmin when he sees the title screen, “I hate you already.” 

“Don’t worry princess. If you get scared I’ll hold you,” Changmin winks before pulling Chanhee in between his legs so Chanhee’s back is against Changmin’s chest, “Here, that way you can hide your face when you get scared,” Changmin smiles at Chanhee who blushes but goes back to working on the concept sketches. 

“That’s kind of gay,” Kevin mumbles to Jacob as bun snuggles into cub happily. 

Sunwoo snorts as he plays the movie, the unsettling music already making Juyeon yelp and hide into Hyunjae’s chest again. Chanhee tenses at the music, Changmin resting his hands on Chanhee’s waist and rubbing circles into their waist. Chanhee looks down at Changmin’s hands, a blush set on his cheeks as he shyly cuddles into Changmin more before going back to his concept sketches. Changmin continues to rub circles into Chanhee’s hips as the group watches the movie, Chanhee continuing to work on his concept sketches. 

“You have several weeks to work on those Chanhee,” the frown in Changmin’s voice evident without Chanhee even having to look at him. 

“I know, but I want these to be good. That way if I don’t like the concept I can always start over,” Chanhee frowns as they continue to work on his concept sketches. 

“Just finish this movie with me and then the next movie you can work on it. Please?” Changmin wraps his arms completely around Chanhee’s waist while Chanhee closes his sketchbook and puts his pencils away, “Thank you pretty pixie baby,” Changmin kisses Chanhee’s temple before grabbing a blanket and throwing it over themselves. 

“You owe me you devilishly handsome asshole,” Chanhee snuggles into Changmin putting his hands over Changmin’s. 

“I’ve got all week to repay you,” Changmin grins and intertwines their fingers together while smiling. 

Chanhee looks over at the television immediately gripping onto Changmin when the music changes. Chanhee looks over at the television and grips Changmin’s hands as the music gets more suspenseful. Changmin smiles as Chanhee snuggles into Changmin more, terrified of the scene unfolding. Once the ghost jumpscares the main character, both Juyeon and Chanhee scream loudly, Chanhee hiding his face in Changmin’s chest. Changmin coos and holds the older close to him. 

“It’s okay. I got you. You’re safe,” Changmin murmurs to Chanhee who sniffles and hides his face into Changmin’s chest, “You don’t have to watch the movie anymore. It’s okay.”

Chanhee nods and moves his body slightly so he’s facing the back of the couch and not the television. Changmin moves one of his hands before rubbing Chanhee’s back, the older clinging to Changmin. Changmin smiles and pulls the blanket up closer to Chanhee while smiling. 

As the movie comes to an end, Changmin goes to move when he notices that Chanhee is snoring softly. Changmin looks over at the boy in awe and adoration while running a hand through their hair softly. 

“Okay so what should we watch next?” Eric loudly asks, Chanhee moving slightly at the loud voice. 

“If you don’t shut up I will bite each and every single one of you. Do not wake the pretty pixie up,” Changmin glares as he holds Chanhee close to him. 

“Once we go to bed, I’ll put him in his bed,” Jacob smiles over at Changmin, who nods at cub. 

“Wait, they actually put their sketchbook down? How did that happen?” Eric looks over at Changmin who shrugs.

“I just asked him if he would put it down and watch the movie with me and he did,” Changmin shrugs again as he holds Chanhee close to his chest. 

“You,” Haknyeon looks at Changmin in shock, “You just asked him? And he did it?” 

“Yeah,” Changmin brushes Chanhee’s hair from their face, Chanhee’s wings flittering slightly, “Is that bad?” 

“Changmin. Chanhee was late to his own birthday party because he wouldn’t put his sketchbook down. They won’t even listen to Sunwoo when it comes to not overworking themself,” Kevin smirks over at Changmin who nods his head and blushes lightly, “Choi Chanhee, pixie prince, is already falling for Ji Changmin. Haknyeon, Jacob, Eric, and Sunwoo, you all owe me money.” 

“God damn it Hee. You couldn’t have waited until the end of the week to fall for him?” Jacob mumbles as cub pulls out cubs wallet before handing Kevin money, Haknyeon, Eric, and Sunwoo following suit. 

“Shut up he doesn’t like me,” Changmin blushes more, the base of his horns turning an even deeper red. 

“We do know that  _ you  _ have a crush on Chanhee,” Sangyeon looks at Changmin who glares at the older to keep his mouth shut. 

  
“What’s the matter Min? Are you scared?” Juyeon’s tails swish behind them while they smirk at Changmin, Chanhee’s friends looking at Changmin confused.

“Why would he be scared? It’s not obvious?” Hyunjae laughs softly as pup snuggles into Juyeon.

“You mean not everyone knows that Ji Changmin has had a crush on Choi Chanhee since Chanhee’s runway showcase at the arts department festival last year? You mean not everyone knows that Changmin  _ cried  _ when he thought Sunwoo was dating Chanhee?” Younghoon rolls kois eyes as koi looks over at Changmin, “Oops.” 

“You all suck. I hope hell treats you nicely,” Changmin glares at his friends, Chanhee stirring slightly in his sleep. 

“Oh my god. Changmin please tell me this isn’t a joke,” Sunwoo’s tail moves behind them happily as they stand up in shock.

“No it’s not a joke. I’ve had a crush on him since I saw his runway project. Yes I cried when I saw Chanhee kiss Sunwoo, but I was also drunk when that happened. Having met them was already like a dream come true, but having them in my arms is so surreal,” Changmin smiles at Chanhee’s sleeping frame, the group of boys all cooing at the two, “Shut up you guys suck. I could have gone my entire life without Sunwoo knowing I cried about that.” 

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t cute. Also trust me, Chanhee and I would never work out. We’re too much like siblings,” Sunwoo shakes their head before walking over to the fireplace, “Are we staying up longer or are we going to bed?” 

“I think we should call it a night. We need to wake up by nine in the morning to head to the store. Younghoon, baby, can you put the fire out?” Sangyeon smiles over at Younghoon who stands up and walks over to the fireplace. 

Younghoon watches as the water runs down kois arm and kois fingers, the water putting the fire out. Younghoon quickly moves kois hand away so the water stops before collapsing into Sangyeon’s arms. 

“After shopping we’ll go to the pool okay baby?” Sangyeon mumbles to Younghoon who nods kois head, “We’re going to head to bed.” 

“Jacob can you help me with Chanhee please?” Changmin looks over at the older who nods cubs head. 

Jacob stands up and walks over to Changmin and Chanhee before scooping Chanhee up bridal style. Changmin grabs Chanhee’s sketchbook and pencils before following Jacob up the stairs to their room. Changmin sets Chanhee’s sketchbook down on the desk next to Chanhee’s bed. He opens Chanhee’s tin of colored pencils before putting his colored pencils away then laying down on his own bed. Jacob lays Chanhee down on the bed before tucking them in with the blanket from downstairs, cub plugging in Chanhee’s phone. 

“Sleep well Changmin. If they wake up and need someone, Kevin and I are just across the hall okay?” Jacob smiles at Changmin who nods his head as cub leaves the room leaving Changmin alone with his thoughts. 

Changmin plugs his phone in before throwing a blanket over himself. He scrolls through his phone before uploading a few pictures on instagram from his and Hyunjae’s car ride to the cabin. Changmin smiles as he looks over at Chanhee before going back to scrolling through instagram and other social media apps. Changmin turns his phone off and slowly drifts off into a dreamless sleep. 

Three a.m. A time where Changmin is usually sound asleep, but the demon is unable to stay asleep when there’s someone tugging at his hoodie sleeve. Changmin slowly opens his eyes and looks around the room, yelping slightly when he sees a figure looming over his bed. Changmin blinks furiously until his eyes focus, the figure finally starting to take shape. Changmin sits up and grabs the person’s hand while yawning slightly.

“Are you okay Chanhee?” Changmin grabs his phone and turns his flashlight on, Chanhee blinking at the light, “Hee?” 

Chanhee stays silent but points at Changmin’s bed questioningly, Changmin automatically scooting over to make room for Chanhee. Chanhee lays down next to Changmin and snuggles into the demon’s chest before wrapping their arms around Changmin’s middle. Changmin turns his flashlight off before wrapping his arms around Chanhee’s waist. 

“Goodnight my little pixie,” Changmin holds Chanhee close to him before falling asleep once again, Chanhee’s head buried into Changmin’s shoulder. 

Chanhee is jolted out of their sleep when they feel some shaking their side. He sits up before looking over at the person, his eyes finally focusing on the taller male. 

“Hi Younghoon. Is it time to get ready to go to the store?” Chanhee rubs his eyes before looking around and yelping when he sees Changmin, “How did I get in Changmin’s bed?” 

“I don’t know, silly. All I do know is that you need to get ready for the store. Can you wake Changmin up too please?” Younghoon smiles and walks towards the door, “I’ll come check on you two in ten minutes if you aren’t downstairs,” Younghoon waves kois hand before leaving the room. 

Chanhee stretches before looking over at Changmin and shaking him slightly. Changmin stirs but refuses to move nonetheless. Chanhee whines and shakes Changmin more, Changmin wrapping an arm around Chanhee and pulling them close to Changmin again. Chanhee yelps as Changmin grins and pulls Chanhee even closer. 

“Changmin we need to get up!” Chanhee laughs as Changmin groans, his horns tangling in Chanhee’s hair, “Minnie come on!” 

“I won’t take that long to get ready,” Changmin lets go of Chanhee so they can get ready, “Get me up when you’re done getting dressed?” Changmin shifts so he’s facing the wall. 

“Can do Minnie,” Chanhee giggles softly before unzipping his onesie and slipping out of it.

Chanhee opens his suitcase and grabs a pair of fishnets and slips them on and then a pair of light blue denim jeans with holes in the knees. He grabs a long sleeved striped shirt before putting that on and tying it up so his belly button piercing is exposed. Chanhee quickly styles his hair before grabbing his black converse and putting them on. Chanhee walks over to Changmin and shakes the younger awake. Changmin rolls over and gets up without even looking at Chanhee. Changmin walks over to his suitcase after throwing his hoodie off. He grabs a purple and black striped sweater and white t-shirt. He throws the shirt and sweater on before stripping himself of his sweatpants and putting on some plain black joggers. He walks over to the bathroom door and smiles at Chanhee. 

“Should we brush our teeth before we go pixie?” Changmin winks at Chanhee who quickly grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste before running to the bathroom connected to their room. 

They brush their teeth quickly before they both walk out of their room and down the stairs, Younghoon at the base of the stairs. Younghoon grins and pulls Chanhee into a hug happily, Changmin walking over to Sangyeon and face planting the older’s chest. 

“Good morning love birds,” Juyeon sips their tea as they look at Changmin and Chanhee. 

“Excuse me?” Chanhee looks over at Juyeon, their wings fluttering. 

“Don’t think that Younghoon didn’t tell us what koi found this morning,” Sunwoo’s hands begin glowing to warm Haknyeon and Eric as they hug Sunwoo. 

“Koi saw absolutely nothing!” Chanhee blushes a deep red, his wings fluttering slightly, “I don’t even remember ending up in Changmin’s bed. I woke up briefly when Jacob put me to bed, but after that I don’t remember anything,” Chanhee looks down and messes with their fishnets. 

“I think you slept walked Hee. You pointed at my bed and then crawled next to me and fell back asleep immediately,” Changmin grins before walking to Chanhee and pulling him into a hug.

Chanhee blushes but hugs Changmin back before giggling, noticing the height difference between the two. Changmin rolls his eyes and gently knocks his horn against Chanhee’s forehead. Chanhee laughs and pulls away from the hug before Kevin and Jacob walk down the stairs, a dark bruise on Kevin’s neck, Jacob’s lips swollen and covered in saliva. Chanhee shrieks and grabs Changmin’s hand before running out of the cabin, Sunwoo, Eric, and Haknyeon laughing at Chanhee’s reaction. 

“Why are you running from your best friends?” Changmin laughs and leans against Hyunjae’s car. 

“Last time they got like that I was walking around school with hickeys!” Chanhee cries out before fixing his fishnets again. 

It’s at that moment that Changmin finally decides to look over Chanhee’s outfit, Changmin’s eyes roaming the other’s body. Changmin chokes on his saliva when Changmin leans against Jacob’s car and fixes his shirt, exposing more of his stomach. Chanhee raises their eyebrow before grabbing Changmin’s sweater and pulling Changmin close to him, their faces inches apart. 

“You know, for someone so cute you dress kind of boring,” Chanhee smirks before pressing a quick kiss to Changmin’s jawline and then stepping away from Changmin when the voices of the others are heard. 

“What in the fuck?” Changmin mumbles to himself as Hyunjae walks over to his car. 

“Who is going in what car?” Jacob asks as cub unlocks cubs car, “I vote whatever car Chanhee goes in, Changmin goes in as well!” 

“I also vote that,” Sangyeon laughs as Changmin blushes a deep red, “Younghoon, Juyeon, and Hyunjae are riding in my car,” Sangyeon looks over at the group of men, “Sunwoo is probably driving his own car with his boyfriends meaning that Changmin and Chanhee are in the car with Jacob and Kevin.” 

“WHY DO I HAVE TO RIDE WITH THE HORN DOGS?!” Chanhee shouts at Sangyeon who laughs more, “This isn’t funny! If I get jumped in the car I will cry,” Chanhee pouts and gets in the car with Changmin. 

“Does Chanhee realize we are just going to the supermarket?” Changmin looks at Sunwoo who nods their head. 

“You never question a fashion major on their clothing choices. They will destroy you,” Sunwoo smirks as they get in their car, everyone else getting in the cars shortly after. 

Changmin looks over at Chanhee who has his phone out and is typing aggressively on his phone, “Are you okay Hee?” 

“Me? Yeah I’m fine. Just someone in my fashion class had the audacity to try and steal someone else’s design and pawn it off as their own. I know a Heo Hyunjun original when I see one. I will actually destroy this bitch’s kneecaps with one hit of Jacob’s baseball bat,” Chanhee puts his phone away before holding Changmin’s hand, “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah of course. I’m sorry your colleague sucks. I know what it’s like though. One time during a dance competition, a former student had completely ripped off an old choreography I had taught them,” Changmin shakes his head and lays his head on Chanhee’s shoulder. 

“Was it that asshole Yuri?” Kevin asks as Jacob starts the car before cub starts following the rest of the cars. 

“It was Yuri’s idea, but Jiyoung was the one who actually stole the concept,” Chanhee puts their phone away before rubbing their temples, “This is why I don’t ever discuss concept ideas unless it’s with the teacher. Those two are just,” Chanhee sighs and leans back against the seat, “I’m never going to get that concept perfected.” 

“Don’t say that Chanhee. You’re literally one of the most amazing fashion majors I have ever met, and I’m friends with Hyunjun. You shouldn’t put yourself down like that Chanhee,” Jacob looks at Chanhee through the rearview mirror before turning cubs attention back to the road. 

“How long have you been working on it?” Changmin grabs Chanhee’s hand and intertwines their fingers while smiling. 

“Our professor announced the assignment two weeks ago and I’ve been working on it non stop since,” Chanhee rubs his temples before leaning his head back against the headrest, “I just get so lost in my work. If it’s not perfect then there’s no reason to even show it.” 

Changmin cups Chanhee’s cheeks before having the pixie look at him, “Take a break. Please? Just this week. You’ll get your mind off of it, and then maybe when we get back to school you’ll have either thought of that missing element, or you’ll think of a brand new and absolutely perfect idea!” Changmin smiles at Chanhee who pouts but thinks over the idea, “Please? You need the break.” 

“Fine. You better make it worth my while to completely forget my work for the week Ji Changmin,” Chanhee blushes lightly before holding Changmin’s hand again when Changmin lets go of Chanhee’s face. 

“Don’t worry pretty pixie,” Changmin rubs his thumb over Chanhee’s hand, “I’ll make this week amazing,” Changmin leans his head against Chanhee’s shoulder. 

After five more minutes and small conversations, the group arrives at the supermarket. Chanhee unbuckles himself before getting out of the car, Changmin, Jacob, and Kevin getting out still talking about the best pizza toppings. Chanhee fixes his fishnets before walking inside the supermarket with the rest of the group. Chanhee immediately walks over to the veggies to think of a meal he wants to make for everyone. Chanhee bends over to grab some carrots when someone whistles at the sight of Chanhee bent over. Chanhee turns around to see an older werewolf smirking at them and licking his lips. Chanhee begins to panic when the werewolf starts to walk over to him only for two sets of arms to wrap around Chanhee’s waist and kiss at Chanhee’s cheeks and jawline. The werewolf huffs but walks away and out of the supermarket. Chanhee turns around to look at the two boys and smiles happily as he hugs both Hyunjae and Juyeon. 

“Thank you,” Chanhee smiles at them and kisses both of their cheeks, Hyunjae and Juyeon both blushing from the affection. 

“No need to thank us. I could smell him before we even got into the supermarket. Should have known he would have tried something with our lovely little pixie,” Hyunjae frowns and runs pups fingers through pups hair, “What were you looking at the carrots for?” 

“I want to make everyone bulgogi jungol,” Chanhee smiles at the two before noticing an angry Changmin glaring at Hyunjae and Juyeon, “Changminnie is angry.” 

“He’s just jealous,” Juyeon smirks and wraps one of their tails around Chanhee’s wrist. 

“Why is he jealous?” Chanhee tilts his head as he looks up at the two boyfriends, “If he wants to kiss me all he has to do is ask,” Chanhee looks over at Changmin and winks, “Now if you two cuties will excuse me, I must get things for food,” Chanhee walks away from Juyeon and Hyunjae, the two of them laughing at Changmin’s expression. 

Chanhee walks over to Sunwoo who is currently leaning against a cart while Eric and Haknyeon grab instant ramen to put in the cart. 

“Hey Hee. Have anything you want to make for dinner?” Sunwoo looks at their best friend, their chest glowing to produce heat for himself and Chanhee as Sunwoo hugs Chanhee.

Chanhee snuggles slightly into Sunwoo before nodding their head, “I want to make bulgogi jungol,” Chanhee pulls away from the hug, Sunwoo’s chest going back to its normal color once he stops producing extra heat, “Juyeon and Hyunjae saved me.” 

“What does that mean?” Sunwoo immediately looks over Chanhee’s body to make sure they aren’t injured, Chanhee giggling softly at Sunwoo’s concern. 

“Some stupid werewolf was eyeing me and he started walking over to me but Juyeon and Hyunjae wrapped their arms around me and started kissing my face so the werewolf man got pissed and left the store. Then Changmin got jealous because they kissed my face so I may have ‘ _ accidentally _ ’ told Changmin that if he wanted to kiss me all he had to was ask,” Chanhee blushes as tells Sunwoo putting air quotes on accidentally. 

“Accidentally my ass. I can’t believe you fell for him in less than a day. I thought it would at least take the rest of the week,” Sunwoo rolls his eyes as he looks at Chanhee who shrugs and looks at Eric and Haknyeon who finally walk over, “Hi my loves.” 

“Hi Sunwoo,” Eric and Haknyeon giggle as they kiss Sunwoo’s cheek, Chanhee rolling their eyes as they look around for Changmin. 

“To be fair Sunwoo,” Chanhee starts as he looks around and puts a sucker in the cart, “You didn’t tell me how perfect he was,” Chanhee giggles softly before dragging Sunwoo’s cart to the areas he needs for groceries. 

“That’s kind of gay Chanhee,” Haknyeon giggles and holds onto Chanhee’s hand happily. 

“You’re kind of gay Hak,” Chanhee pouts and laughs as Haknyeon fake gasps and points to the boys behind them. 

“You think I’m gay because I kiss these two?” Haknyeon smiles at Chanhee who rolls their eyes and adds more ingredients to the cart, “Are you going to get snacks?” 

“Yeah I am,” Chanhee grins and walks down an aisle before colliding into Changmin’s chest and yelping as they fall over. 

“You okay pixie baby?” Changmin smiles as he helps Chanhee up then pulls him close by his waist, “Aren’t you just the prettiest little thing?” Changmin smirks and presses his lips to Chanhee’s temple before letting him go. 

“Changmin, don’t tease me first of all. Second of all, yes I’m fine,” Chanhee blushes and walks down the aisle to get snacks from themself. 

“God help me,” Sunwoo mumbles, “I’ve created a terribly perfect relationship,” Sunwoo shakes his head, Chanhee and Changmin snapping their heads to look at Sunwoo, “What?” 

“We aren’t together,” Changmin blushes as he grabs a box of gummies to put in Sangyeon’s cart.

“Yet,” Chanhee smirks as they put a small bag of chocolate in Sunwoo’s cart before leaving the aisle, Sunwoo, Changmin, Eric, and Haknyeon all gawking at Chanhee’s confidence. 

The group continues to shop for another fifteen minutes before they all check out and walk back to the cars they came in. They all put the groceries in the trunks of the car before leaning against the cars. Chanhee sits on the trunk of Jacob’s car while looking over at the group of guys. 

“I know we’re all hungry and there’s a McDonald’s not far from here. Do we all want to go or just have one person write down the orders and go?” Sunwoo asks as they lean against the trunk of their car.

“I need to get into a pool soon,” Younghoon shakes slightly as koi clings to Sangyeon, “I can probably last a bit longer,” Younghoon grips Sangyeon’s arm to stabilize koiself. 

“No way in hell!” Chanhee scoffs and shakes their head, “Sangyeon you get him to the pool stat. Everyone tell me what you want and Jacob, Kevin, Changmin and I will go to McDonald’s. Sunwoo can we put our groceries in your car?” Chanhee fixes his fishnets again before hopping off of Jacob’s trunk and opening it. 

“Yeah of course,” Sunwoo opens his trunk as Chanhee reaches inside the trunk to grab groceries. 

The group of guys looks over at Chanhee and checks him out before quickly acting as if nothing happened when he stands up with bags. 

“Do you need help?” Juyeon asks Chanhee who is carrying all of the bags from Jacob’s trunk. 

“I’ve carried fabric rolls heavier than this. I may look weak but trust me, you don’t want me to punch you,” Chanhee smirks before putting the bags of groceries in Sunwoo’s trunk before closing it. Chanhee walks over to Jacob’s trunk and closes it before opening his phone and looking over at the group, “Tell me what you want.” 

Chanhee writes everyone’s order down as they tell him their orders. Younghoon waves at Chanhee who blows a kiss at koi before they all get in the car. Chanhee looks over the list in the car as Jacob drives to McDonald’s. 

“I hope Younghoon is okay,” Chanhee bites at the inside of his lip nervously as he looks out the window. 

“Koi’ll be okay. I promise you. Younghoon is strong and koi knows kois limits. As soon as koi is in the pool, koi will be charged up and energized,” Changmin holds Chanhee’s hand as Jacob pulls into the parking lot of the McDonald’s. 

All four males get out of the car and walk inside the fast food joint. They walk up to the counter before ordering an extensive amount of food for the eleven members of the cabin. The four step to the side and talk amongst themselves for a good fifteen minutes. Once the food was done they grabbed the bags and drinks before walking back out to Jacob’s car. They get in the car before Changmin turns his phone to Chanhee to show Chanhee the picture of Younghoon in the pool with kois tail on full display. Chanhee grins and leans his head on Changmin’s shoulder, Changmin kissing Chanhee’s forehead. Jacob holds Kevin’s hand as cub pulls into the driveway of the cabin. They all get out and walk inside the cabin with the food. Chanhee and Changmin set the drinks down before Kevin and Jacob set the bags of food down. Chanhee looks over at the front door and grins when they see Younghoon and Sangyeon holding hands and smiling at the group. They all sit down at the table and dish out everyone’s food while they make small talk. Chanhee begins to eat his fries when he feels someone grab his thigh. Chanhee yelps and looks to his left to see Changmin smiling at him. 

“You okay Hee?” Sangyeon looks over at Chanhee who nods their head happily. 

“I’m okay,” Chanhee smiles and drops their left hand to hold Changmin’s hand, “I’m glad Younghoon is okay. I was freaked out,” Chanhee pouts as Younghoon looks over at Chanhee.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you Chanhee,” Younghoon frowns as koi looks at Chanhee, “I just sometimes have too much of an energy or water drain. I just have to either take a bath or go into a pool. You don’t have to worry about me, I promise,” Younghoon smiles happily at Chanhee who nods their head. 

“I guess that makes sense. I used to know a merman who had to rehydrate himself every time he was out in the sun for too long. I’m glad that you’re okay though! I’d feel bad if my new best friend was sick,” Chanhee frowns and goes back to eating his fries, Younghoon giggling and eating some of his hashbrowns. 

“What are we doing for dinner tonight?” Jacob looks over at Sunwoo while eating cubs food, Kevin snuggling into Jacob’s side. 

“I was going to make bulgogi jungol for dinner unless someone wanted to make something else,” Chanhee looks around the table as they eat their fries, Changmin squeezing Chanhee’s hand. 

“That sounds amazing!” Eric shouts happily while munching on his fries. 

The rest of the group continues to talk and laugh while finishing up their lunch. Once everyone was done and their trash was thrown away, the group parted their ways to do their own separate activities. Chanhee walks up the stairs to his and Changmin’s room to lay down for a bit before he has to start dinner. Chanhee flops onto their bed before plugging their phone in and scrolling through Instagram. Chanhee looks over at the door when Changmin walks inside the room. 

“Hi Minnie. Are you taking a nap too?” Chanhee looks over at Changmin who sits on the edge of his bed. 

“Chanhee can I ask you something serious?” Changmin looks over at Chanhee who sits up and sits cross legged on their bed. 

“Yeah of course Minnie,” Chanhee plays at the strings on the holes of his jeans, Chanhee’s wings flittering nervously. 

“In the store today,” Changmin blushes and pushes his hair back until his fingers hit his horns, “Were you serious?” 

“Serious about what? I said a lot of things at the store today,” Chanhee grabs the sucker that he bought from the store and pops it in his mouth. 

“When Hyunjae and Juyeon were kissing your cheek and I got jealous. You said if I wanted to kiss you that all I had to do was ask. Were you serious or were you just joking?” Changmin blushes, the base of his horns turning an even deeper red as Chanhee smirks and pops the sucker out of his mouth.

“Depends on how fast you get over here and kiss me,” Chanhee giggles then gasps slightly when Changmin is suddenly in front of him and holding Chanhee’s chin with his fingers, “Do it Changmin.” 

Changmin leans in and shyly presses his lips to Chanhee’s, Chanhee wrapping his arms around Changmin’s neck. Changmin pulls away and smiles at Chanhee who quickly puts the sucker in its wrapper and sets it on the desk. Chanhee grabs Changmin’s sweater before pulling him down as Chanhee lays back on the bed, Changmin straddling Chanhee’s waist. Chanhee wraps their arms around Changmin’s neck before pulling Changmin down and kissing him deeply. Changmin groans softly against Chanhee’s lips before kissing back just as deeply and tangling his fingers in Chanhee’s hair. Chanhee bites at Changmin’s bottom lip and tugs on it slightly, Changmin moans and parting his lips. Chanhee smirks and slides his tongue past Changmin’s lips only to fight with Changmin’s tongue. Chanhee slides his hand down Changmin’s back and up his shirt as they fight for dominance. Changmin eventually wins and explores Chanhee’s mouth, Chanhee moaning and digging their nails into Changmin’s back. Changmin pulls away to catch his breath and tug off his sweater and t-shirt. Chanhee quickly unties their shirt and slips it over their head, Changmin leading kisses from Chanhee’s lips to their neck. Chanhee tilts his neck to the side to allow Changmin more access, Changmin biting at Chanhee’s neck and leaving dark red bruises. Chanhee grabs Changmin’s face again before kissing him deeply. Changmin instantly parts his lips for Chanhee who slides his tongue inside Changmin’s mouth before exploring and lightly dragging his nails down Changmin’s back. Changmin moans against Chanhee’s lips before Chanhee pulls away from the kiss and bites down Changmin’s neck leaving several dark red bruises. Changmin groans and kisses Chanhee again and tugs at their hair making Chanhee part his lips in a moan. The two boys quickly move off of each other when the sound of something dropping alerts them there’s someone in their room. 

“What in the absolute fuck?” Sunwoo squats down to grab his phone, “I was going to ask if you two wanted to play uno with Haknyeon, Eric, and me, but if you two are going to fuck then I’ll just leave,” Sunwoo blushes as Chanhee reaches over and grabs shirt, the hickeys on his neck visible. 

“Give us like two minutes and we’ll be downstairs,” Chanhee gets up off the bed, pulling Changmin with him, “Sunwoo unless you want to see me kiss your best friend I would leave.” 

“I’m gone!” Sunwoo shuts the door mumbling a slew of curses, their voice disappearing as they walk down the stairs. 

“You should change into something more comfortable, pretty pixie,” Changmin smiles at Chanhee who unbuttons their jeans and slips them off, Changmin quickly turning away and blushing.

Chanhee giggles softly and grabs an oversized t-shirt and puts it on before taking their fishnets off and sliding on a pair of underwear and some spandex volleyball shorts. Chanhee walks over to Changmin who has put his t-shirt back on and hugs him. Changmin presses a quick kiss to Chanhee’s lips, Chanhee giggling softly and quickly kissing back before grabbing their phone and sucker. The two walk downstairs and smile as they see Haknyeon, Eric, and Sunwoo fighting over the deck of uno cards. 

“Hello friends,” Chanhee sits down at the table by Eric, Changmin sitting next to Sunwoo while blushing when Sunwoo smirks at Changmin. 

“Hi Chanhee!” Haknyeon sets the deck of cards down before looking up at Chanhee, “OH MY FUCKING GOD CHANHEE WHAT HAPPENED?!” Haknyeon screams and covers their eyes at the sight of Chanhee’s neck. 

“Hak, baby, why are you screaming?” Eric looks over at Chanhee before dropping the stack of cards in his hands at the sight of Chanhee’s neck, “You fiends. Good for you Chanhee. It’s about time you got laid,” Eric laughs as Chanhee chokes on the sucker in their mouth. 

“We didn’t have sex!” Chanhee cries out and hides their face in their hands while shaking their head. 

“We were just kissing and then it got a little out of hand,” Changmin blushes lightly as he grabs the deck of cards and begins shuffling them. 

“Hey, no judgement here. We all know that Younghoon and Sangyeon hooked up on their first day knowing each other,” Sunwoo smirks and walks over to the fireplace before blowing a few small flames onto the logs in the fireplace. 

“I thought we weren’t ever talking about that?” Sangyeon pouts and drags Younghoon over to the table to play uno. 

“Come on! Our origin story was cute,” Younghoon laughs before sitting next to Chanhee and resting kois head on their shoulder. 

“Younghoon, baby, our origin story is a mess,” Sangyeon laughs as Changmin deals everyone cards. 

“Now you’re obligated to tell me,” Chanhee giggles softly as they pick up their cards and smile at the group. 

“Sangyeon’s friend Hoetaek was hosting a party, and my friend Yanan, who is best friend’s with Hoetaek’s now husband Jinho, had invited me to the party. So I went, not expecting much,” Younghoon looks over kois cards as Sunwoo starts the game, “As soon as I got there Yanan and faes friend Wooseok dragged me to a game. I got about two shots into the night when I was forced to sit in Sangyeon’s lap for the rest of the game,” Younghoon laughs as Eric hits Haknyeon for skipping him. 

“Sounds thrilling,” Chanhee giggles softly as he plays his card and leans into Younghoon’s side. 

“It was interesting,” Younghoon laughs and plays kois card, making Sangyeon draw two, “Sangyeon? Do you want to tell the next part?” 

Sangyeon glares at his boyfriend before drawing two cards, “So I was dared to have the person to my left sit in my lap which is how Younghoon ended up in my lap. When it was Younghoon’s turn next, koi got super excited and kept bouncing in my lap which caused obvious problems. Younghoon had chosen to take Yanan’s dare and koi turned around in my lap and made out with me. Ten minutes later we were in Hoetaek’s spare bedroom,” Sangyeon hums softly as Changmin changes the color, “And me not realizing that when Younghoon sweats koi loses kois water, koi almost collapsed when we were having sex. I ended up staying with koi all night at a pool to make sure koi was okay. Then I asked koi out and now here we are,” Sangyeon blushes lightly and holds Younghoon’s hand who giggles happily. 

“That’s so cute oh my god! I want to be there when you two get married,” Chanhee pouts as Sunwoo, Haknyeon and Eric play, Eric skipping Chanhee, “Fuck you Youngjae!” 

“Ooooo you wanna kiss me so bad,” Eric laughs and yelps when Chanhee grabs Eric’s collar before pulling him close and kissing his cheek, “I DIDN’T MEAN FOR YOU TO ACTUALLY KISS ME CHOI CHANHEE!” 

“You know from experience that he’ll kiss your cheek when you say shit like that,” Haknyeon rolls their eyes at Eric as Younghoon takes kois turn.

Changmin nods his head and sadly looks down at his cards after Sangyeon sets another card down. Changmin takes his turn then sets his cards down now overthinking the whole situation with Chanhee. Did Chanhee kiss everyone like that or was Changmin different? Did Changmin actually mean something to Chanhee or was Chanhee just using him to keep themself company? Did Chanhee actually like Changmin or was this just an elaborate prank pulled by his friends because of his crush on Chanhee? Changmin grips at his pants when Sunwoo looks over at him concerned. 

“Changmin are you okay?” Sunwoo looks at Changmin who nods his head, “Changmin I’m not stupid. What’s wrong?” 

“Is this like a prank or something?” Changmin looks over at Sangyeon and Younghoon who tilt their heads slightly in confusion, “Is Chanhee being here a prank? The thing between me and Chanhee. Did you five put them up to this?” Changmin tears up as he looks at Sangyeon. 

“How would I be a prank?” Chanhee asks confusedly as they set their cards down and put their sucker in the trash can.

“Because I have a crush on you that I’ve had on you since last year. Sangyeon I swear if this is a prank,” Changmin lets the tears fall, not bothering to wipe them up, “Please just tell me now before I get too attached.” 

“Changmin this isn’t a prank. Hey look at me,” Sunwoo turns Changmin and cups his cheeks, “Chanhee wouldn’t kiss you like that if he didn’t feel something for you. Chanhee kissing Eric’s cheek doesn’t mean anything. It’s no different than when Juyeon or I will cuddle up with you and you kiss our foreheads. It’s just friendly affection. Chanhee likes you,” Sunwoo runs their fingers across Changmin’s cheeks to get rid of the tears, “Chanhee come here. Come take my spot and sit next to him.” 

Chanhee immediately runs over and pulls Changmin into a tight hug, Changmin hugging them back. Chanhee coos and runs his fingers down Changmin’s back, Chanhee able to feel the welts through Changmin’s shirt. Chanhee parts from the hug before kissing Changmin deeply. Changmin smiles into the kiss before pulling away and resting their foreheads together. 

“I like you Changmin. I wouldn’t let just any random person shove their tongue down my throat and give me hickeys,” Chanhee giggles softly and kisses under Changmin’s eyes, “No more crying okay?” 

“I like you too Chanhee. I’m really glad that you like me back,” Changmin kisses Chanhee’s nose and laughs softly when Chanhee wiggles their nose happily. 

“Would now be a bad time to mention that I have a uno?” Haknyeon looks over at the group who all shout confusedly and start playing again. 

The group of seven play at least five more rounds, Haknyeon winning three more times and Younghoon winning the other two. Chanhee had given up when they went to play again, deciding to start making dinner for everyone instead. Chanhee looks over and laughs as Changmin cries out and punches Sangyeon’s arm when Sangyeon makes him draw four. Chanhee shakes their head as they go back to cooking and dancing to the music that Sunwoo put on. Changmin looks over at Chanhee who sways his hips as he cooks, Changmin choking on saliva at the sight. Chanhee looks over at Changmin with concern before giggling and moving his hips again, Changmin quickly going back to the game at hand. 

The next forty-five minutes is spent with Chanhee cooking and the game of uno slowly increases as nap takers finally wake up and join the group to play uno. Once Chanhee is finished cooking he yells at the group to put the game away as he starts bringing bowls over. Chanhee grabs chopsticks and puts a set next to each bowl before going back into the kitchen to grab the bulgogi jungol. They hum to themself as they set the giant pot of food in the middle of the table. The group starts talking about their plans for the next day as Chanhee dishes out food for everyone. Chanhee sits down next to Changmin, no one touching their food as they turn towards Chanhee.

“Eat up guys! I hope you all like it,” Chanhee smiles at the group as they all start eating their food happily. 

The dining room is filled with sounds of happy eating and light conversations. Eric and Haknyeon begin to tell the story of how they all started dating. Chanhee grins at the memories of each of the boys running to him and crying over their crushes. Chanhee shakes his head as he continues to eat happily. 

“So wait, you three were friends before you started dating right?” Juyeon looks at the three boyfriends who nod. 

“We were all friends. Kevin and Jacob were the last two friends to join the group. Chanhee and Sunwoo have been friends since Sunwoo was in diapers. Chanhee has been there for all of us really. He was the one we cried to over our crushes until he finally pushed us to make a move. Chanhee is literally an angel. I don’t know where we would be without him,” Eric smiles over at Chanhee who shakes their head and quickly looks down at their food to hide the tears welling up in their eyes.

“Seriously though! Anytime Kev and I were having trouble with anything, Chanhee was always there for us. When Kevin and I were worried about our neopronouns, we asked Chanhee to use them and they didn’t hesitate to support us. When I wanted to propose to Kevin, I went to Chanhee who helped plan the best day for bun and me. Chanhee is literally one of the most caring people I have ever met,” Jacob smiles over at Chanhee as cub leans into buns side.

Chanhee grabs Changmin’s hand and squeezes it, Changmin running his thumb over Chanhee’s knuckles. Changmin smiles and moves his hand before pulling Chanhee into a hug and kisses his forehead. 

“You’re okay pretty pixie. Your friends love you Hee,” Changmin lifts Chanhee’s head and wipes the tears away, “You deserve it pretty baby,” Changmin presses his lips against Chanhee’s.

Chanhee kisses back gently before pulling away and covering their face when Hyunjae whistles, the rest of the table erupting into laughter. The group finishes up eating, the three youngest members grabbing dishes and promptly doing the dishes and putting the rest of the food away. 

“What do we have planned for tomorrow?” Younghoon looks over at Sunwoo who puffs his cheeks then looks over at Changmin.

“Changmin had a good idea before we came here so maybe he should tell everyone,” Sunwoo smirks before going back to scrubbing dishes and setting them off to dry. 

“There’s a botanical garden that’s close by that has a small butterfly garden section. I’ve been there before and it’s super pretty. There’s a plant fairy that works there named Hwanwoong. Firs family has owned it for years. If that’s okay with you guys, I’d really like to go,” Changmin looks around at the table, the boys nodding in agreement to go. 

“A botanical garden? A BOTANICAL GARDEN?!” Chanhee screams out excitedly before pulling Changmin close in a hug. 

“Did I mention that Chanhee’s favorite places to go are gardens?” Sunwoo winks as they dry off dishes and put them away, Haknyeon and Eric sitting on the counter and kissing Sunwoo everytime they put a dish away. 

“Well I’m glad I can make my pixie happy,” Changmin runs his fingers through Chanhee’s hair, Chanhee shuddering when Changmin tugs slightly, “Pretty.” 

“Are we watching a movie or are we playing a game?” Juyeon quickly asks to hopefully distract Changmin and Chanhee from each other. 

“We can play cards against humanity,” Jacob smirks as cub looks over at Kevin who giggles and nods, “You guys should see Chanhee play.” 

“Awwh, is he bad at the game?” Sangyeon laughs then gulps when he sees Chanhee’s smirk, “Oh.” 

“Cobi you should get the game. We can watch as I destroy every single one of you here,” Chanhee giggles before standing up and tying his shirt, the spandex shorts now on display, “It’s game time bitches.” 

Jacob laughs and stand up before stretching, Kevin, Sangyeon, and Younghoon all watching Jacob’s shirt lift up before cub walks up the stairs. Kevin winks at Sangyeon and Younghoon before grabbing buns phone and sliding it towards the two. 

“Please tell me I’m not witnessing this in person,” Hyunjae looks at Chanhee and Changmin before pup looks over at Juyeon who shrugs. 

“You guys act like Younghoon and I haven’t been on a date with someone else before,” Sangyeon rolls his eyes, Younghoon nodding kois head and shrugging. 

“Plus Kevin and Jacob are both attractive so why not?” Younghoon takes a sip of water before smirking at Kevin. 

“Does this mean I don’t have to hear about how hot Sangyeon and Younghoon are?” Chanhee looks at their nails before scooting closer to Changmin, “I’m thinking of dying my hair. What color should I do?” 

“I know you did pink for a while,” Changmin smiles at Chanhee who blushes a light shade of pink, “It kind of looked like that.”

“Baaabe! They’re flirting again!” Eric whines to Haknyeon who laughs and shakes their head. 

“They’re happy Youngjae,” Haknyeon holds Eric’s hand happily as Sunwoo coos at them. 

“What if you did something kind of similar to Eric from earlier this year? Like a blonde and blue. Also, the outfit that you’re designing, is it for this year’s runway show or is it for something else?” Changmin looks over at Chanhee, a light blush creeping up Changmin’s face. 

“It’s for the runway show and this year,  _ we  _ have to model our outfits which is why I’m even more nervous for this project. It’s one thing if a model fucks up, but if  _ I  _ fuck up in my own design? I’ll be sure to get points docked,” Chanhee sighs softly but shrugs, “But I promised you that I wouldn’t worry about my project until we got back to school,” Chanhee lays their head on Changmin’s shoulder.

“What did I miss?” Jacob raises cubs eyebrow as cub sets several boxes down on the table.

“Nothing much,” Younghoon winks as Sangyeon holds kois hand. 

“Let’s play shall we?” Juyeon scratches at the back of his neck awkwardly before grabbing cards and helping Jacob, Sangyeon, and Changmin shuffle cards. 

Once everyone has cards, the group decides to let Sangyeon start. Each person looks over their cards before deciding and sending a card in. Chanhee sets their cards down and lays their head on Changmin’s shoulder, Changmin grinning over at them. Sangyeon reads each card out loud, the table erupting into a fit of laughter at each card. Sangyeon picked his favorite card, Chanhee sitting up and leaning over the table to grab the card. Changmin blushes and looks over at Sunwoo for help, Sunwoo laughing and shrugging. 

For the next two hours the group of eleven continue to play the game. Chanhee wins the most black cards throughout the entire game. As everyone became more tired, they all agreed to go into the living room and watch a movie together before heading to bed. Chanhee and Changmin cuddle up on the couch like they did the night before, Changmin putting a blanket over them. Chanhee looks over at Kevin and Jacob who are cuddled up with Sangyeon and Younghoon, Kevin and Younghoon holding hands, Jacob’s head resting on Sangyeon’s shoulder. Sunwoo is sitting on a recliner with Eric and Haknyeon snuggled into their sides. Juyeon and Hyunjae lay on the other side of the couch that Changmin and Chanhee are on. 

“Changmin picked the movie yesterday so someone else gets to pick it today,” Sangyeon laughs softly when Changmin whines with fake annoyance. 

“Can we watch Ponyo?” Younghoon asks shyly, Kevin squeezing kois hand happily. 

“I’m okay with that,” Sunwoo looks over at his boyfriends who are already asleep, “They’re already passed out so I won’t be moving from this spot.” 

“I love Ponyo!” Hyunjae and Chanhee exclaim excitedly before laughing at each other. 

“Ponyo it is,” Jacob grabs the remote and turns the movie on, Younghoon and Kevin reach to play with cubs fingers. 

“Hey Changmin?” Chanhee looks over at Changmin who tilts his head, “Can I kiss you?” 

“You don’t have to ask silly baby,” Changmin leans closer to Chanhee before accidentally knocking his horn against Chanhee’s forehead. 

Chanhee giggles softly before leaning up and kissing Changmin gently. Changmin kisses back as he cups Chanhee’s cheeks. Chanhee grins and pulls away before snuggling into Changmin’s chest. The two quickly turn their attention to the movie once the opening song starts playing, Changmin holding Chanhee close to his chest. 

Not long into the movie Changmin notices Chanhee’s grip on his Changmin’s hand has loosened. Changmin smiles and wraps the blanket around them more as he snuggles into the older male happily. Changmin closes his eyes after plugging their phones into the spare chargers before slowly falling asleep holding Chanhee. 

The next morning Chanhee is jolted awake by Eric and Haknyeon screaming a song at the top of their lungs. Chanhee grabs the nearest soft object, a pillow, before throwing it in the direction of their voices. Chanhee laughs as the pillow hits Eric in the chest, Eric dramatically falling over while holding his chest. Changmin rubs his eyes as he looks down at the older male laying on his chest. Chanhee looks over at the demon before leaning up and kissing him gently, Changmin chasing Chanhee’s lips when Chanhee pulls away. Chanhee giggles before standing up and grabbing their phone and walking up the stairs to shower. Chanhee walks into the bathroom then turns on the shower before setting their phone down on the counter. The pixie steps into the shower, shuddering as the hot water hits his back. Chanhee hums softly as they start to wash up. They quickly look over at the bathroom door when they hear someone walk inside the bathroom. Chanhee quickly hides himself from the demon who steps inside the shower with Chanhee. 

“Have you washed your hair yet pretty baby?” Changmin grabs Chanhee’s shampoo as he sleepily leans against the wall.

“I haven’t. Why exactly are you in the shower with me?” Chanhee looks back at Changmin who puts shampoo in Chanhee’s hair and starts massaging Chanhee’s head. 

“We both need to shower, we’re going to get married and have cute kids sometime in the future, so I decided to save water,” Changmin shrugs his shoulders before putting shampoo in his hair. 

“We’re not even dating yet and you’re already planning out our future?” Chanhee smirks before rinsing their hair out, Changmin blushing lightly when Changmin turns his body around, “You’re the one who came in here.” 

“Yes I’m planning our future. Anyways, I knew this would happen but I’m still a bashful gay at times,” Changmin laughs softly as Chanhee rolls his eyes and changes spots with Changmin. 

Chanhee grabs his conditioner and puts some in his hair before pulling Changmin close and massaging the conditioner into his hair. Changmin kisses Chanhee’s cheek while smiling at the slightly taller pixie. Chanhee smiles and kisses Changmin’s forehead before switching spots with him and rinsing their hair out. Changmin watches the other in awe at just how beautiful the older is. Chanhee pushes his hair back after he switches spots with Changmin and grabs his body wash. After Changmin rinses his hair the two quickly wash their bodies then get out of the shower. Chanhee wraps himself in a towel before handing one to Changmin, the demon drying his horns off before wrapping the towel around his waist. Chanhee walks into the shared room before opening his suitcase. Chanhee slips on some boxers and black skinny jeans before tucking a black long sleeved turtle neck into his jeans. He grabs a sweater and sets it on the bed before grabbing his makeup and walking into the bathroom again. Chanhee grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste then brushes his teeth before rinsing the toothbrush off and putting it away. The pixie grabs their makeup bag and opens it before grabbing a few things out of it. Chanhee puts on some lip gloss before adding light blush to their nose and cheeks. Chanhee adds some glitter to his eyelids then puts his makeup back in his bag. 

“You almost done in there?” a loud voice belonging to Hyunjae comes from behind Changmin and Chanhee’s bedroom door. 

“Almost!” Changmin shouts back before walking into the bathroom and brushing his teeth. 

Chanhee walks back into the room and puts his striped sweater on and looks over themself in the body length mirror. Changmin smiles at Chanhee as he walks out into the room and puts on a beanie on. He puts a denim jacket lined with sherpa over his white t-shirt that’s tucked into a pair of black jeans. 

“You covered your hickeys,” Changmin grabs Chanhee’s hand and pulls the pixie close and pulls the turtleneck down enough to look at the bruises on Chanhee’s neck. 

“It’s the only warm shirt I have. Trust me, I’ll display the new ones you’ll give me at school,” Chanhee smiles knowing how territorial demons can get over their partners, “No one else is going to have me Ji Changmin.” 

“You’re so cute,” Changmin kisses Chanhee gently, Chanhee kissing back while smiling. 

“Can you two kiss later? We have a botanical garden to go see,” Haknyeon sighs from the doorway of the bedroom. 

Chanhee and Changmin roll their eyes as they grab their phones, Changmin grabbing his glasses, and walk out of the room and down the stairs. Once everyone is gathered the group walks out to the cars and gets in the cars they were in yesterday. Changmin looks over at Chanhee who excitedly reminisces about the last botanical garden they went to. Changmin smiles as Chanhee beams at the idea of being around butterflies again. Changmin was never going to forget today for the rest of his life. Chanhee grabs Changmin’s hand and squeezes as the botanical garden comes into view. Once parked Chanhee jumps out of the car and bounces around happily, their wings fluttering. Sunwoo laughs endearingly at the sight of the happy Chanhee. 

“I’ve only seen him this happy when we’re near butterflies, botanical gardens, or when he got the best score on the runway project last year,” Jacob looks at Changmin while cubs brown ears twitch from the excited laughs coming from Chanhee. 

“I’m glad I suggested this then,” Changmin smiles at Chanhee who looks at the flowers on the outside of the building. 

“Have you ever seen a pixie with butterflies before?” Kevin asks and wiggles his nose when Jacob kisses it. 

“No I haven’t,” Changmin tilts his head in confusion, Jacob smirking.

“You’re in for a treat then,” Jacob grins as Changmin bites his lip but nods. 

Changmin walks inside the building, Chanhee clinging to his side while the group follows behind him. Changmin walks up to the front counter looking for the plant fairy then smiles when Hwanwoong pops up from under the desk. 

“I dropped my favorite pen so I had to grab that. Sorry. Hi Changmin! I see you brought friends this time! Oh my god. Choi Chanhee?” Hwanwoong quickly walks out from behind the counter to look up at the pixie, “Changmin since when did you two become friends?” 

“About two days ago,” Changmin laughs softly as Hwanwoong rolls firs eyes, “We’re here to see the gardens and the butterflies.” 

“Oh! Of course! Go right on ahead. I’ll probably just be around watering and feeding the plants. Have fun everyone!” Hwanwoong waves at the group before disappearing inside the gardens as everyone walks inside. 

Chanhee quickly walks over to the giant roses and shyly touches one before giggling quietly when a ladybug falls from the rose petals. Changmin smiles at Chanhee while everyone disperses and looks around the gardens by themselves. Chanhee smiles at a blue butterfly as it lands on the pixie’s fingers, Chanhee’s wings now mimicking the color of the butterfly’s wings. Changmin watches in amazement as Chanhee’s wings go back to their normal iridescent color. Chanhee walks over to a bush of hydrangeas, a green butterfly landing on Chanhee’s nose, Chanhee’s wings now mimicking the color of the butterfly. Changmin looks at Hwanwoong who snaps a photo of Chanhee with firs camera. Chanhee waves at the butterfly as it flies away, their wings going back to normal. 

“Will you send me that?” Changmin asks Hwanwoong who sits next to the roses. 

“Of course. Are you two dating?” Hwanwoong smirks over at Changmin who blushes and shakes his head. 

“No but we’re going to be soon. If not by the end of the week then very shortly after that,” Changmin looks at Chanhee whose wings turn a velvety red when a butterfly lands on his finger. 

“I’m glad you finally confessed to him. It was getting tiring,” Hwanwoong laughs softly as Changmin rolls his eyes, “Anyways I’ll probably be in the back doing stock. Holler if you need anything,” Hwanwoong waves before leaving Changmin to look at the pixie who now has one red wing and one yellow. 

Chanhee smiles before sneezing when a ladybug falls on their nose. Changmin laughs at Chanhee when they fall on their butt from the force of the sneeze. Chanhee laughs and pulls Changmin down with him so they both are laying on the ground looking up at the flowers and butterflies flying around. Changmin grabs Chanhee’s hand and intertwines their fingers before looking over at him. 

“If I could keep a butterfly as a pet I would, but they’re wild creatures that deserve to be out in the wild. They’re so pretty,” Chanhee smiles over at Changmin.

“You’re pretty,” Changmin looks at Chanhee who blushes and giggles softly, “It’s true. You’re stunning Chanhee. Way out of everyone’s league, including mine. You liking me is a shock,” Changmin looks at the butterflies that land on Changmin and Chanhee’s hands.

Chanhee smiles at the butterflies who fly up to the rose side by side, “Butterflies flying together or one chasing after the other means undying love,” Chanhee looks over at Changmin, “Changmin we may not have known each other long but something is drawing me to you. I know that you’re always going to be in my life and I hope you feel the same way.” 

“Chanhee,” Changmin bites at his lip as he looks over at the pixie, “I want you to be mine. I know it’s crazy because we really haven’t known each other that long, but I like you a lot and I don’t want to go a day without you. These past two days have been the best days of my life. Please be mine?” 

“How could I say no to you Ji Changmin?” Chanhee leans over and kisses the demon gently. 

Changmin kisses back happily before pulling away and sitting up with Chanhee as the voices of their friends come closer. Chanhee and Changmin stand up, a blue butterfly landing on Chanhee’s shoulder, their wings turning the same velvety blue as the butterfly. Sangyeon, Younghoon, Hyunjae, and Juyeon look at Chanhee’s wings in amazement at the sight. Chanhee tries not to wiggle their nose when an orange butterfly lands on their nose, Chanhee’s wings now becoming half orange and half blue. Chanhee grins at the butterflies as they leave, his wings returning to his normal iridescence. 

“Your wings mimic the butterfly wings?” Juyeon asks in amazement. 

“Yeah! It’s why I love butterflies so much. My wings are able to be at their full potential around butterflies,” Chanhee smiles and holds Changmin’s hand, “Are we staying here longer or are we going to go get food?” 

“We’re hungry so we’re going to go get food if that’s okay,” Jacob hums softly as cub holds Younghoon’s hand, Sangyeon holding Kevin’s hand. 

“Yeah of course!” Chanhee beams at his friend as he leans into Changmin smiling. 

“Sunwoo they’re glowing,” Haknyeon raises their eyebrow at the sight of Chanhee so smiley. 

“I noticed,” Sunwoo looks over Chanhee to make sure there were no more hickeys, “Hmmm.” 

“They’re together,” Eric’s tongue flicks out, his pupils narrowing into slits, “Changmin you hurt him, I hurt you,” Eric’s fangs protracting slightly, Changmin gulping but nodding his head.

“Put the fangs back baby,” Haknyeon and Sunwoo kiss Eric’s face as he retracts his fangs. 

“Can we eat please? I’m hungry,” Hyunjae pouts before they all laugh and nod and walk out of the garden, each of them waving at Hwanwoong as they leave. 

As they all get in the cars, Changmin sits and wonders just how lucky he is to have Choi Chanhee as his boyfriend. 

The rest of the week at the cabin is spent with laughs, way too much food, lots of affection, and lots of places to go see and spend time at. When their break ended and they ended up back at school, the two friend groups were inseparable. Chanhee continued to hang out with everyone even as he started a brand new concept sketch. Word had gotten out fast about Chanhee and Changmin dating, most people now leaving the both of them alone. As Chanhee’s runway project comes closer he is less active as he begins working on the actual clothes for his project. Chanhee hasn’t let  _ anyone  _ see the outfit that he’s in the process of creating. 

The day of Chanhee’s runway show has finally come and Chanhee was beyond anxious. Not only would he be walking the runway, he has to walk the runway in his own outfit, and in front of his boyfriend. Chanhee puffs his cheeks out, his blue and blue hair styled as he grabs his makeup and begins to carefully make a butterfly wing by his left eye. Once he’s finished he puts fake jewels in three different sizes under his right eye. Chanhee shakily puts on the outfit he made and then accessories. They put on their black creeper platforms, their fishnets barely peeking out from under the pants he made. 

“Are you ready Chanhee? You’re up next,” the stage director looks at Chanhee, “You look amazing!” 

“Thank you. Yeah I’m almost ready, just give me a few seconds,” Chanhee applies a layer of glittery clear lip gloss before standing up and looking over themself in the mirror, “You got this Choi,” they mumble to themselves before they see their classmate come off the stage. 

“Up next we have fashion star Choi Chanhee with their piece titled butterfly garden!” the stage director calls out as the curtains draw back and Chanhee begins walking down the runway. 

Chanhee’s purple crop top sweater is self embroidered with several butterflies, a black denim jacket put over the shirt, several patches of flowers and butterflies on the sleeves of the denim jacket. Chanhee’s black and white plaid pants left plain aside from the two chains on the right side of the pants. Chanhee stops at the very end of the runway, Changmin beaming up at his boyfriend. Chanhee winks at Changmin as the sound of camera shutters are heard. Chanhee turns around and walks off the runway. Chanhee sits down at his designated vanity and shakily looks around his classmates. Chanhee was the last one to show their outfit meaning that they would have to go out and talk to the people that were there. Usually Chanhee wouldn’t have a problem with talking to people except he was nervous about if he had done good or not. Chanhee grabs his bags before walking out of the dressing area and to where his boyfriend and friends are. 

“Chanhee! You did absolutely amazing! You killed it up there!” Sunwoo grins and looks at Chanhee’s outfit up close, “You look hot!” 

“Thank you Sunwoo. Was I bad? Did I look nervous?” Chanhee bites at the inside of his lip before grabbing Changmin’s hand and looking over his outfit, “Well excuse me sir. Who taught you how to dress all of a sudden?” 

“My fashion major pixie boyfriend,” Changmin grins and kisses Chanhee’s cheek gently, “You look amazing.” 

Chanhee looks over Changmin once again in shock. Changmin is wearing a purple fuzzy v-neck sweater that’s tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans with one of Chanhee’s black belts. Changmin’s neck is adorned with a black velvet choker that barely covers some of the slightly faded hickeys on his neck. 

“Christ you’re hot,” Chanhee kisses Changmin’s cheek gently, Changmin laughing softly and holding Chanhee’s waist, “As you can see I redid my concept. After the botanical garden, it just sparked so many ideas. So thank you for making me put my work down and to just let go for a week,” Chanhee smiles at his boyfriend, “You’re my biggest inspiration Ji Changmin.” 

Before Changmin could respond, Chanhee’s professor walked over to speak with Chanhee. 

“Hi Chanhee! Your outfit was so amazing. I know I saw it when it was done, but seeing you up there and actually modeling it was the cherry on top. This must be Changmin, the biggest inspiration behind this,” the professor raises their eyebrow at Chanhee, the horns on their head similar to Changmin’s, “A fellow demon I see. I’m glad you finally brought Chanhee out of his shell with modeling. It was nice to meet you and to catch up with you Chanhee. Have a great rest of the night,” the professor nods and walks away. 

“Hey Chanhee!” Kevin walks up to Chanhee, bun dragging someone behind bun, “I want you to meet my friend!” 

“Hi. I’ve been following your fashion instagram for about a year and I’m so genuinely impressed. You have such amazing potential Chanhee, you’re better than I am,” the cat hybrid male moves his hat so Chanhee can fully see his face. 

“Oh my fucking god. Heo Hyunjun in the flesh,” Chanhee grips onto Changmin for support, their knees barely able to keep them up. 

“Choi Chanhee in the flesh. How did you get those butterfly embroidery patches? I’ve never seen these before.” Hyunjun looks over Chanhee’s sweater in awe. 

“I did it myself. My grandmother taught me how to embroider at a young age so I’ve been doing it most of my life,” Chanhee smiles at Hyunjun who looks at Chanhee in shock. 

“That’s absolutely amazing. It was really amazing to meet you Chanhee, but I have to run. Can I message you on Insta for a possible collab?” Hyunjun puts his hat back on fully and smiles at Chanhee who nods, “Great! I’ll see you around Chanhee. It was nice seeing you Kev,” Hyunjun waves before walking off towards some guys in suits. 

“Thank you so much Kevin,” Chanhee hugs Kevin who hugs back tightly, “It means a lot.” 

“I knew that it would make you happy. He really is a fan though! He found you by himself and then when he asked me if I knew you, I just knew that I had to get you guys to meet. Sadly he’s been super busy with photoshoots and fashion weeks,” Kevin rolls buns eyes but smiles brightly, “You really did amazing Chanhee.” 

“Thank you Kevin,” Chanhee grins and looks over at Changmin who blushes lightly, “I don’t know about you but I’m starving. Do you want to gather the friends and we can go get pizza?” 

“Anything for you my love,” Changmin pulls Chanhee close, “I love you Choi Chanhee.” 

“I love you Ji Changmin,” Chanhee pulls their boyfriend close and presses their lips to Changmin’s. 

Changmin kisses back happily as he wraps his arms around Chanhee’s neck, Chanhee setting his hands on Changmin’s hips. Everything around the two seems to no longer exist as their lips are pressed together. Changmin pulls away and leans his forehead against Chanhee’s. Nothing else was important at the moment. Just them. 


End file.
